A wide variety of circuit programming systems are currently available and are being used, such as cross connect pin boards, matrix rotary switches, systems having slide switches therein, and card readers for use with credit cards or other program cards. Many of these systems are particularly intended for use under only relatively specialized circumstances and that have capacilities as regards the number of circuit options which are tailored to the particular conditions of the intended use. Many of these systems are, therefore, relatively high in cost and are not suitable for use under circumstances where an extremely low cost durable programming system is required and only a limited number of circuit options are required. For example, amusement game devices, annunciator systems having multiple stations which must be independently identified when a given station is energized, door locks, and garage door opening devices all require a low cost durable programming system which need not have an extremely large number of possible circuit options as does, for example, a credit card. The present invention is directed to the achievement of a relatively simple and durable programming system which is suitable for applications of this type.
A programming system in accordance with the invention comprises a circuit board having a plurality of side-by-side circuit board conductors thereon and having a clip member of conductive metal mounted on the board in straddling relationship to the circuit board conductors. The clip member has a plurality of individual contact springs extending therefrom equal to the number of circuit board conductors with one spring being normally against, and in electrical contact with, an associated circuit board conductor. A circuit option is established by insulating some of the springs from their associated conductors and leaving the remaining spring members in contact with their conductors. The preselected spring members are electrically separated from their associated conductors by an insulating member which is positioned on the surface board and between the preselected spring members and their associated conductors. The insulating member may be in the form of a card having openings therein located such that the preselected spring members engage their associated conductors or it may be in a form such that the program can be changed by the holder of the insulating member such as a card having individual insulating fingers, one finger for each circuit board conductor. The fingers are movable independently of each other so that selected fingers can be moved in a way such that the associated spring is permitted to engage its associated conductor.